


In The Eyes

by Butterisfly



Category: DBSK | Tohoshinki | TVfXQ | TVXQ
Genre: Angst, Broken Friendship, Forced Pregnancy, M/M
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-12
Updated: 2016-10-12
Packaged: 2018-08-22 02:16:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,038
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8268917
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Butterisfly/pseuds/Butterisfly
Summary: Tiga pasang mata berbeda dihadapan satu masalah





	

 Tiga pasang mata saling memandang dengan pandangan berbeda-beda. Suara mereka masih bungkam sampai tiga menit setelah seorang dari mereka membuat pengakuan. Membuat seorang lainnya mati-matian menahan marah dan menghancurkan hati seorang lainnya. bukan hancur yang biasa. Hancur. Hancur sehancur-hancurnya sampai jadi debu yang berputar dalam turbulensi ingatan.

 “Aku pedosa. Aku yang menghamili adikmu, Changmin. Maaf Changmin, maaf, Jaejoong—tolong maafkan aku,” pengakuan seorang Jung Yunho.

Meja bundar ini menjadi saksi bisu atas semua persahabatan yang mereka bangun sejak tujuh tahun lalu luluh-lantah kurang dari sepuluh menit didasarkan sebaris kata-kata. Semuanya nampak jelas. Alih-alih saling melempar pandangan ketidakpercayaan dan kebencian yang mengalir deras. Terutama dari kedua orang lainnya.

Jaejoong tak tahan melayangkan sautan ‘aku tahu salahmu’ dalam bentuk tinjuan telak tepat di rahang kiri Yunho sampai terjungkal. Berkali-kali dia hantam wajah yang dulu pernah juga berkali-kali menolongnya dari perkelahian antar remaja. Kenangan berputar tumpang tindih antara dirinya dan Yunho, pertemanan sedekat saudara kandung. Klimaksnya, Jaejoong seolah dihempas dari langit ke dalam lautan es.

Dia tidak pernah menyangka Yunho akan mengkhianati persahabatan yang selama ini mereka rajut dengan menghamili calon istrinya.

Semua mimpi yang sudah Jaejoong bayangkan tentang dia menikahi si gadis, menghabiskan hari hanya berdua, menggendong bayi hasil jeri payahnya, saling menjaga satu sama lain hingga tua—kembali menjadi tornado dalam otak. Pusing menyerang tiba-tiba, diikuti emosi yang kian meluap, terlampiaskan tiap hantaman yang diterima pasrah sang mantan sahabat. Kebencian menyelimuti mata kelamnya.

Yunho bisa saja dilarikan ke rumah sakit, tapi semuanya belum separah itu. Changmin membanting kaleng soda setengah isi tepat di samping kepala Yunho sebelum Jaejoong benar-benar kalap. Benar saja kegiatannya berhenti, diakhiri Jaejoong menghempas kasar tubuh Yunho menjauh.

Changmin pergi ke dalam kamar dan kembali dengan dua tongkat baseball sebelum melemparkannya di lantai, membuat bunyi ‘gedebuk’ yang cukup keras dibanding ekspektasi. Tak ada teriakan atau amarah dalam suaranya kecuali desisan dingin, “Silahkan kalau kalian mau saling bunuh. Tapi mati hanya jalan pintas untuk kabur dari masalah.”

Jaejoong bangkit dan mengacak-acak rambutnya frustasi. Kakinya memilih memutar tumit untuk membelakangi.

Gadisnya selalu berkata ‘ini paksaan!’, ‘aku tidak mau bayinya hidup diperutku!’, ‘dia memaksaku!’, ‘aku harus apa?’ diikuti tangisan tak berujung setelah tahu sebulan umur kandungan. Tak hanya itu, sekali Yunho berkunjung malah disambut teriakan dan selusin gelas mengarah ke tubuhnya.

Jaejoong menyimpulkan semua kesalahan Jung Yunho. Itulah tujuan dasar kenapa ketiga sahabat yang saling bertautan dalam masalah rumit ini berkumpul. Dia ingin tahu yang sebenarnya terjadi. Sayang, pertemuan ini tak lebih dari gas andrenalin untuk membabi buta.

Sebesit pikiran mampir untuk segera menikahi gadisnya—mau bagaimanapun gadisnya tetap nomor satu. Persetan dengan si sahabat!— kemudian membawanya pergi jauh dan membiarkan masalah ini mengendap dalam kenangan terkelam tanpa harus bertemu muka lagi dengan si bajingan.

Jaejoong menerawang jauh. Ekspresinya berubah sendu.

 

***

 

Jaejoong masih mematung dengan dada kembang kempis, menahan akal sehatnya tetap terjaga. Masih tak mau berbalik. Begitupun Yunho, masih terduduk di lantai sambil meringis kesakitan.

Yah, Yunho kesakitan. Tapi dia sadar ada yang lebih sakit dibanding tinjuan Jaejoong yang cukup membuat memar sana-sini. Yunho baru menyadari setelah bertemu mata dengan manik hitamnya.

Changmin tengah menusuk Yunho lewat tatapan dalam penuh arti.

Tatapan yang sama saat mata itu menerobos masuk membaca apa yang Yunho pikirkan dan sebaliknya, Yunho tidak bisa memahami apa yang Changmin rasakan. Semuanya menjadi serangan satu arah dan Yunho tepat di pinggir jurang.

Yunho terus menatap dalam, sejurus dengan frekuensi ‘maaf’ yang dirapal tanpa vokal. Perlahan-lahan tatapan Changmin melemah, membuka satu-satu kartu perasaan; sedih, marah, benci, dan yang paling kentara adalah kecewa.

Yunho ingin mati sekarang.

“Semua salahku,” Yunho berbalik hanya untuk mendapati punggung Jaejoong yang tak kunjung berputar, “salahku karena hilang kendali.”

Hilang kendali setelah perkelahian terbesar sejauh hubungan mereka berjalan. Permasalahan yang jelas menjadi dinding pemisah tinggi, tapi mereka terus memaksa untuk bersama. Akhirnya, segala sesuatu yang dipaksakan tidak akan berjalan mulus. Akhirnya malah meruntut pada masalah lain.

“Ingatanku samar, tapi aku yakin sedang mabuk dan duduk di halte sendirian saat dia menemukanku.”

Halte di malam musim dingin. Tanpa sarung tangan dan topi hangat. Sudah tidak ada botol yang bisa Yunho minum. Pikirannya bagai video yang terus memutar kenangan bersama orang yang sama. Tidak ada yang lain. Semuanya penuh dirinya. Sampai gadis itu menemukan Yunho dan memulai kesalahan.

Andai Yunho tidak memilih alkohol sebagai pelampiasan marah. Andai alkohol tidak membuat halusinasi dirinya dimana-mana. Andai gadis itu tidak menemukannya karena wajah mereka kelewat mirip. Andai mereka bukan saudara.

“Aku tidak bisa membedakan—Aku lepas kendali.”

Menyeret gadis itu ke atas ranjang murni paksaan dan kekerasan. Dan selama Yunho melakukan kesalahan, tidak ada yang dipikirkan selain dirinya. Alkohol membutakan segala.

Bukan—dirinya membutakan segala.

Lalu, esok paginya bangun dengan penyesalan besar. Bahkan hubungan Yunho dan dirinya belum pulih utuh sampai gadis itu dikabarkan mengandung. Penyesalannya tak punya dasar, terlalu dalam. Dinding pemisah Yunho dan dirinya juga terlampau tinggi, dan terus meninggi. Yunho hanya bisa menanti kepercayaan dirinya kembali. Apa ada harapan bersama lagi?

—Changmin?

 

***

 

 “Itu tidak sengaja,” Yunho menyembunyikan wajah di telapak tangan untuk mencegah intimidasi Changmin yang makin menjadi walau percuma. Mata yang selalu memancarkan sayang yang tersisip rahasia dari orang di luar sana. Orang-orang bermata kosong saat menatapnya, tapi tidak untuk Changmin. Dia berbeda. Dia menerima Yunho apa adanya.

 Tapi Jaejoong, keluarga Changmin, dan orang di luar, semua bermata kosong. Mungkin ini alasan Yunho tidak menjelaskan segalanya—tidak! Dia tidak boleh menceritakan segalanya atau ada orang yang lebih sakit dibanding dirinya. Atau mungkin Yunho ingin mengakhiri semuanya dan beralih seperti orang-orang bermata kosong. Setidaknya ide demikian yang menjadi cara pandang Changmin pada Yunho.

”Bukan salah anak yang dikandungnya atau dia, tapi aku—”

 “—Cukup Jung Yunho!” susah payah Changmin menahan suaranya tetap datar, “sejak tadi hanya omong kosong yang keluar dari mulutmu, pengecut. Menghilanglah.”

 Yunho hanya bisa mematung saat Changmin menjungkalkan kursi yang sempat diduduki dan berbalik sambil mengusap wajah kasar, sebulir air tengah menitik di pipinya dan segera hilang ditepis.

 “Muncul lagi dihadapanku dan aku benar-benar akan membunuhmu kemudian,” kata-kata terakhir Changmin sebelum berbalik menjauh dan meninggalkan seluruhnya di belakang.

 Di satu titik, langkah kakinya memberat saat ikatan keduanya berusaha dihancurkan sebelah pihak. Setengah hatinya membara hingga panasnya menyentuh mata, pecah kemudian akibat dinding pemisah yang tak mungkin hancur. Changmin menegakkan tubuhnya, menjejakkan langkahnya yang kian menjauh, satu-satu, seirama dengan erangan dan rengkuh hangatnya di ruang temaram dalam klise film yang terbakar bersama Yunho.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> \- Ini hasil galau. Gatau kenapa jadi kacau begini pikiran saya :(  
> \- HoMin fail parah, saya parah. Padahal masih ngeship YunJae tapi waktu bikin rasanya lebih prefer Changmin dibanding Jaejoong. Apadah yaa.
> 
> \- YA, YUNHO ULTIMATE GAY. Terima kasih.


End file.
